shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shatt
— Shiro purposely injures Matt and acts bloodthirsty as a ruse so the Galra choose him to fight in the arena instead of Matt.}} Shatt is the slash ship between Shiro and Matt from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Shiro and Matt first meet while at the Galaxy Garrison, where they were selected for the Kerberos mission, becoming crewmates. It’s during their mission while extracting ice samples does Matt tell Shiro how “exciting” this is. Shiro smiles warmly down at him, saying, “You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do.” Moments later, they along with fellow other crewmate, Sam Holt (Matt’s father), feel the surface shake and Shiro quickly grabs them, running for their ship. A massive alien ship beams them up and takes them as prisoners. Shiro attempts to reason with the aliens, unfortunately to no avail. He and Matt are taken further into the ship. A year later, Shiro is rescued. Following his return to outer space to become apart of Team Voltron, Xi, an alien Shiro and Pidge (Matt’s sister) rescued from the same ship he and Matt were brought aboard, is retelling of how Shiro became “Champion”. He says how Matt was first to go up against Myzax in the fighting area. Following Matt’s terrified expression, Shiro took a droid’s weapon and swung it at Matt’s knee, causing Matt to fall to the floor in pain. Shiro furthered his blood-thirsting act by jumping on top of Matt and demanding blood, before then whispering for him to “take care of his father”. With that, Shiro is pulled off Matt and dragged away to the area. Shiro’s plan worked, as Matt was sent away to labor camps, where he’d be safer. However, the two never saw each other again, even during Shiro’s time as a prisoner of the Galra. In season 4, the two are reunited after Pidge discovers Matt’s whereabouts and brings him back to meet Team Voltron. Matt addresses Shiro formerly, but Shiro cuts him off to bring him into a hug. From this point on, the two address each other like friends and comrades. Fanon The ship, while small, was founded soon after the release of season 1. Many like the idea of them being good friends from the Garrison, but canon material may suggest that the two were not acquainted until they were picked for the Kerberos mission. Still, fans like to imagine how they bonded while traveling through space together. Fanworks often portray Shiro and Matt as each other’s best friends. On AO3, Shatt is the 6th most written ship within the Voltron: Legendary Defender tag; Shiro’s fourth most written and Matt’s most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Shiro/Matt tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Trivia * In early 2017, a voice actor from the cast of the show leaked a scene from the recording booth on one of their social media profiles. In the photo, the TV has a shot of Matt and Shiro standing together, seeming like they're posing for a fight against a common enemy. ** This scene was revealed to be in S5:E2 “Blood Duel”. Variations :Adashatt refers to the ship between Adam, Shiro and Matt :Shalluratt refers to the ship between Allura, Shiro and Matt :'Shkatt ' refers to the ship between Keith, Shiro and Matt Photos Shatt1 (The Rise of Voltron).jpg Shatt2 (Return of the Gladiator).jpg|Shiro acts bloodthirsty… Shatt3 (Return of the Gladiator).jpg|…in order to protect Matt. Shatt4 (Return of the Gladiator).jpg Shatt2.jpg Shatt3.jpg Shatt4.png Shatt5.png Navigation